The goal of the Biostatistics Core is to provide quantitative support for all projects, pilot projects and clinical trials associated with the University of Colorado lung Cancer SPORE program. Specifically, the Biostatistics Core: 1) provides advice on the design of laboratory, animal and clinical studies; 2) assists with the implementation of these studies, particularly with respect to the design of forms and databases and the logistics of data collection and entry; 3) assists with the evaluation of study results including analysis, display and interpretation; 4) assists in the preparation of final study reports and; 5) provides surveillance for quality Assurance with respect to the conduct of laboratory, animal and clinical studies. During the past 2 1/2 years, 15 clinical trials have been written. Of these, three are completed, 9 are active, and 6 are pending activation. Over 1,000 patients and subjects have been enrolled onto these trials. The Biostatistics Core was involved in the design, implementation and analysis of all of these trials. The clinical, pathologic and laboratory data are all entered into a Paradox database which is available to all SPORE investigators. The Biostatistics Core will continue to provide quantitative consultation for the five years of the SPORE grant renewal. Through personnel with appointments in the Department of Preventive Medicine and Biometrics, SPORE investigators will also have access as need to professionals with expertise is many quantitative areas without additional charge.